


Please Love Me

by SobaSoup



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Blood, Canon Compliant, Coping, Crying, Cussing, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Mild Trauma, Minor Character Death, Multi, OT7, Other, Panic Attack, Stress, Vampires, caring hyungs, jungkook is coping and adjusting, jungkook vampire, like just some rando, mild PTSD, modern vampires, platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SobaSoup/pseuds/SobaSoup
Summary: After a terrifying night that Jungkook, Yoongi and Jin would never forget Jungkook has to adjust to this new way he has to live. the rest of bts are more than willing to help Jungkook in any way they can, he tries to accept their help, he want's to be able to live the life he had happily, with the few adjustments as a minor inconvenience, but recovery is harder than just wanting it, especially when he becomes more anxious about being around his brothers then he or the others think they can handle.(not gonna be as angsty as it seems. takes place in I need u era. I suck at original titles)
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Everyone, Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, jungkook/ot7
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	1. chapter 1

It was 3 am when Yoongi’s phone rang, he was at his desk working on some last-minute things while he still was on a creative high, Seokjin would have been asleep hours ago but had somehow summoned enough energy to marathon a whole season of the new show he found. Yoongi was not surprised when he picked up his phone and saw it was the maknae calling, he had assumed Jungkook was going to be spending the night at Yugyeom’s dorm after, like Jin, marathoning a show they had found they liked to watch together.  
“What’s up-” Yoongi was about to make a joke or a smart comment but he stops when he hears crying on the other end of the line.  
“H-Hyung” Jungkook stutters out, his tone shaking and he breaths in sharply just after that one word and a sob wrecks his throat. Yoongi turns away from his computer, eyes wide, hand gripping the armrest of his chair. Worry and fear having rapidly been pumped into his mind, a million thoughts swirling through his head of what might have happened.  
“Are you ok? Where are you” at the tone of fear in his voice, Jin looks over at Yoongi, pausing his show, concern clear on his face as he stares at Yoongi, listening to find out what is going on.  
“S-something happened… I’m so sorry hyung” Jungkook’s voice shudders and Yoongi can hear him sniffle before another heart-wrenching sob fills his ear,  
“Jungkook I need you to calm down, take a deep breath, tell me where you are” Yoongi is standing now, walking over to Jin’s side of the room, who, after hearing who was on the phone and that he was in trouble, had stood up and was staring down at Yoongi with just as worried and scared eyes. Jungkook is silent for a moment, aside from sniffles and quiet sobs, Yoongi thinks Jungkook had even taken the phone away from his ear for a moment as I louder sob echoes through whatever room he was in. Yoongi just stares up at Jin, growing more and more scared for their youngest friend.  
“Jungkook? Kookie are you there? Please I need you to tell me where you are, me and hyung will come to help you” Yoongi glances at Jin as he says this who quickly walks into the bathroom attached to their room to dig out their first aid kit, prepared in case of the worst. Yoongi watches him as he listens to Jungkook cry over the phone, he worries his lip restlessly, growing scared he might have to find Jungkook on his own,  
“I thou-ought, I thought if I, if I got to the studio… O-or just in the building… I thought I wouldn’t hurt anyone, hyung… I’m so sorry” Jungkook cries again, and Yoongi definitely hears Jungkook drop his phone to the ground, then what sounds like a brief shuffling of clothes and Jungkook’s muffled sobs. At the mention of the studio, Yoongi had grabbed Jin by the arm and pulled him out of their room and to the front door, not bothering to stop and put on shoes, Yoongi keeps his phone to his ear, listening to Jungkook in case he said anything or in case something happens. Yoongi and Jin nearly sprint down to the parking lot where their cars were parked, Jin having grabbed the keys to his off his nightstand, launches into the driver’s side with Yoongi following into the passengers,  
“He said he’s at the studio,” Yoongi says quickly as Jin pulls out of the parking lot and turns to drive to the company building.  
“Is he ok?”  
“I don’t know, he just, he kept apologizing to me like he did something, but he’s crying so hard hyung” Yoongi puts his phone on speaker so Jin could hear Jungkook, the call still going, Jungkook’s phone still on the ground, and his sobs still echoing through the room, faintly soft ‘sorrys’ are whispered between sobs. Jin’s brows furrow into a deeper worry,  
“Did he say anything else?”  
“No, just that..” Yoongi pauses briefly as he remembers what Jungkook had said, “He said, he said he tried to get to the building, so he wouldn’t hurt anyone” Yoongi thinks hard on what this could mean, why would Jungkook think he would hurt someone, had he hurt someone? It was a gasp from Jin a few moments later that brings Yoongi out of his thoughts,  
“Remember? On the news, there was that guy turning people in the area, they hadn’t caught him yet. You don’t think-” Jin cuts himself off before the thought can be said into existence, however  
“That he turned Jungkook…” a silence sits in the car as they turn the corner and the building comes into sight. Neither of the men in the car speak as Jin pulls into the parking lot, waiting only for Jin to slow down enough, Yoongi jumps out of the car, running to one of the entrances inside the parking lot to the building. Jin doesn’t even park his car correctly before he is jumping out as well and running after Yoongi, catching up with him right as he swipes his employee card through the lock system on the door, both the men rushing in and down the hall towards where the three ground-level studios are. They turn a corner and start to run faster, towards the two lumps on the ground, on the far end of the hall, one dressed all in black, the other in a blue jumpsuit, and red, everywhere, so much red.  
Yoongi reaches the two figures first, glancing at the one in the blue before falling to his knees and rushing over to Jungkook, one glance at him and Yoongi saw everything, the bite marks on his neck, barely visible under the drying blood, which had streamed down Jungkook’s chest, soaking into his shirt, his hands, more blood. Faintly behind him, Yoongi hears Jin talking, he catches no words as his focus is on Jungkook. Yoongi’s hands grasping onto Jungkook's arms desperately, eyes trailing over Jungkook again, who was still crying and shaking harshly, his legs pulled up to his chest, his arms wrapped around them, holding himself, barely together, in a ball, shaking oh so hard, like a leaf, seconds away from being blown away in the wind,  
“I’m sorry hyung, I’m so sorry” he mumbles, unable to lift his head and look at Yoongi,  
“Kookie, Koo look at me” he reaches out, cupping Jungkooks face, dried blood getting brushed off in the process, not so dry blood smearing over Jungkooks face and Yoongi’s hand. Yoongi lifts Jungkook’s face to look at him, eyes bloodshot from crying, pink trails down his cheeks where tears had made trails. And his mouth, Yoongi had only glanced at it before he felt his stomach turn, forcing his eyes to train onto Jungkooks, forcing the thought out of his mind, what he knows happened, Instead scooting forward, pulling Jungkook into his arms, pushing his face into his chest as he wraps his arms around the boy’s shaking frame,  
‘He’s still just a boy’ Yoongi thinks as tears start to fall down his own cheeks,  
“It’s ok kookie, you’re ok,” he says trying to calm Jungkook, as well as himself. He feels Jin move over to sit next to Yoongi,  
“I called an ambulance” Yoongi turns to look up at his hyung, eyebrows furrowed as he holds Jungkook closer, the boy clutching onto Yoongi with tight fists, crying into Yoongi’s shirt and staining it with his lips. Jin, with Yoongi’s eyes on him, glances back at the janitor laying on the floor behind them, before shaking his head slowly for Yoongi, a silent confirmation, and Yoongi sobs now, gripping onto Jungkook, thinking briefly that he may never let go.  
What feels like hours is only a few, long, minutes before the paramedics arrive. Yoongi, still holding Jungkook tightly, turns to look up at them. A man and a woman, Jin who had been sitting next to Yoongi and Jungkook, stands to help the male paramedic hoist the janitor onto a gurney, while the female squats next to Yoongi and Jungkook. She looks down at Jungkook buried in his hyung’s arms and had stopped shaking and crying just a few minutes ago.  
“How is he?” she asks Yoongi, glancing up at him before reaching out to feel Jungkook’s forehead, and then pressing her forefinger and middle to his neck, feeling his significantly slowed heartbeat. Yoongi simply shakes his head a few times,  
“How could this have happened” Jungkook, still wrapped safely in Yoongi’s arms, sniffles before sitting up slightly to look at the paramedic, his young eyes, so wide, too often compared to that of a doe’s, his skin, noticeably paler, his lips were closed but his bottom lip was pushed out slightly more than it was when Yoongi last saw him, an indication of his elongated canines. The paramedic sighs, as she looks over the boy  
“He’s gonna have to come to the hospital so we can see how far along he is, though, from the looks of it, I’d say he’s probably though stage 3,” she says this with a glance to Yoongi before returning her attention to Jungkook, “What’s your name honey?” she asks kindly, smiling down at Jungkook, as tears start to form in his eyes again. He sniffles before answering  
“J-jungkook, Jeon Jungkook” he replies and Yoongi feels his heart clench at how raspy and broken Jungkook’s voice sounds.  
“Ok Jungkook, do you think you can stand?” she asks, reaching out and placing her hand on his arm to help him stand if he needs it. Jungkook, however, nods and tries to stand, Yoongi rising with him, not unwrapping his arms from around him. Jungkook’s legs were shaky but Yoongi was holding onto him tightly. It was then that Jin returns with the male paramedic,  
“How is he” both Jin and the male paramedic ask at the same time, glancing at each other briefly before turning back to the three at the end of the hall. Jungkook looks up at Jin and turns to press his face into Yoongi’s chest again, his fists still balled into Yoongi’s shirt.  
“It looks like he’s through stage 3,” the woman says to the man, her hand still on Jungkook’s arm, and the man nods, turning to walk back down out the ambulance, clearly not in a hurry. Yoongi watches the male and notices he seemed to be particularly stoic about the situation.  
“Can we drive him to the hospital in my car?” Jin asks, looking between the two paramedics, “I don’t want him in the ambulance with…” the man stops, and both the paramedics glance at each other before the female nods.  
“Just follow the ambulance” She gives a small smile to Yoongi and Jin before they all start moving, the man leading the small group, Jin falling behind to stand next to Yoongi and watch Jungkook, still clutching onto the elder’s shirt. The group walk down the hall slowly, Jungkook stumbling occasionally but held up by Yoongi. They eventually get to the parking lot and Jin walks ahead to open the back door of his car for Yoongi and Jungkook, watching with a nearly blank face aside from deep wrinkles in his forehead from his brows being furrowed. Yoongi helps Jungkook into the back seat and climbs in after him, buckling Jungkook and himself up and then wrapping his arms once again around the boy, who had calmed significantly but was still shaking and still covered in blood. The female paramedic had stood by Jin as Yoongi and Jungkook had gotten into the car. JIn turns to her and her smile returns,  
“He’s going to be ok” she says assuredly and turns to walk over to the ambulance where the man had disappeared to when the entered the parking lot, Jin bows to her with a soft thank you as she turns to go. Jin walks over to the driver’s side of the car, gets in, and starts it up, pulling out of the crapping parking job he had made earlier, glancing into the rearview mirror to see Jungkook curled up in Yoongi’s lap, the latter stroking the young boy’s hair. Jin returns his attention to the road and follows the ambulance. The ride silent aside from the occasional sniffle from Jungkook.  
Once they arrive at the hospital, things start seeming like they were going too fast for Jungkook, he was pulled out of the car by Yoongi, still clutching him desperately. He barely registers when a nurse pulls him and Yoongi along into an elevator down a hall that feels too long and too short, and then into a room and gently pushes him onto the bed. He looks over at his hyung sitting on the chair by his bed, staring at him intently with worried eyes, as the nurse checks up on him. Wiping the blood off his mouth, neck, and hands. The nurse makes a tsking sound when she sees the bite mark on Jungkook’s neck. Reaching over to the metal plate where numerous things were laid about, the nurse grabs some alcohol and disinfects the bite, Jungkook hissing softly, but reacting no more than a small twitch, and the nurse covers it and wraps it in gauze. Jungkook keeps his head down while the nurse patches him up. Once she is done she smiles down at him, resting her hands on his shoulders,  
“What’s your name?” she asks and Jungkook sniffles again and doesn’t look up at her  
“Jeon Jungkook” the boy whispers. Yoongi, still sitting on the chair beside the bed, leans forward and grabs Jungkook’s hand. The nurse smiles at Yoongi and then looks back at Jungkook.  
“You’re going to be ok Jungkook,” she says softly and lightly pats the shoulder that wasn’t near the bite mark “Get some rest” a simple direction and Jungkook nods with a quite ‘ok’ and leans back onto the bed. Having not realized before that he had been put mostly under the blanket, he reaches down and pulls the blanket up to his chin and turns over to lay on his side. The nurse turns to Yoongi and whispers “Please come to the hall” and Yoongi stands, following her, closing the door softly behind him. The nurse just opens her mouth and is about to talk when Yoongi spot’s Seokjin walking towards them,  
“I called Sejin-hyung, he should be here soon,” he says when in earshot, stopping to stand next to Yoongi and peer into Jungkook’s room.  
“I’m guessing that’s your manager,” the nurse says, glancing between the two young men in front of her  
“How’d you guess?” Jin asks, and glances at Yoongi, who had been quite nearly all night.  
“Though I don’t know you, it’s not hard to tell you’re idols,” she says with a small hand gesture towards Yoongi’s orangy pink hair, “I’d wait until your manager gets here to explain what’s happened and what needs to be done, but I have other patients to attend to” Jin nods, attention on the nurse, while Yoongi seems to be barely listening.  
“Tomorrow an officer will be over to talk to him about the vampire that turned him, after that he’ll be fine to be released, you’ll have to go to the blood bank to set up his subscription, start out with spf 50 sunscreen and test higher levels to see what his is. I’m sure you know the rest of the precautions you have to take, and what adjustments need to be made” the nurse says, explaining briefly and to the point, Jin nodded along with her as she spoke. Jin bows to the nurse after she says she needs to go, Yoongi has not moved an inch since the nurse pulled him out into the hall. Seokjin turns to his friend, the small polite smile he had on for the nurse falls as he sees how Yoongi had sunk into himself.  
“You better not be blaming yourself  
“No, no I know, I know it was too late for me to do anything” Yoongi is quick to shut down Jin’s words before he can start scolding Yoongi for his thoughts. Shuffling on his feet a few times, Yoongi glances back towards the door to Jungkook’s room. Jin sighs and rubs the back of his head a few times, before sighing again, sounding so tired.  
“Go sit with him, I’ll talk to Sejin-hyung when he gets here” Jin says simply and Yoongi doesn’t respond, simply opens the door and walks in. He goes over to the chair he was in before, sitting back down, he looks at the blanket lump that is Jungkook. His mind swirling, wanting to fix it, knowing he can’t, wanting to have stopped it, knowing he couldn’t have. Another sigh, though now filling the room and not the hall, Yoongi leans back in the chair, not taking his eyes off the boy in front of him. He doesn’t even realize when he drifts off to sleep, nor does he wake up when Sejin and Seokjin walk into the room, Jin’s brows worry at the sight of Yoongi asleep on the chair and Sejin walks over to the other side of Jungkook’s bed, looking down at him. Just a kid, who he wasn’t able to protect. Sejin looks up at the other awake occupant of the room and walks over to stand beside him again, resting on hand the younger man’s wide shoulder, messaging it gently.  
“You should go back to the dorm, sleep, and tell Joon and the others what happened in the morning. I’ll be here with them” though Jin did not want to leave his dongsaengs, he knew they would be safe with Sejin, and so, with yet another sigh, he turns to look up at the taller man, doesn’t bother a fake smile  
“Thank you hyung” he says softly and leaves the room after a short nod from Sejin who, once Jin has left, sits in the other chair in the far corner of the room, where he can watch the door, and the two young men, nearly still boys, shaking away thoughts similar to Yoongis, though unlike Yoongi, Sejin does not sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the format of this is different from chapter 1, I'm still figuring out how to make it look good. Also halfway through writing this I forgot to write in Sejin, so sorry for that continuity error.

Jin leaves the hospital and walks to his car in the parking lot, stopping beside it, staring down at the door for a moment before he turns on his heel and starts pacing beside the car, breath becoming ragged, and heart rate speeding up, pumping loudly in his ears. He stops beside the car, banging his hands down on the roof a few times before stilling, hands resting on the roof. He takes a deep breath and leans forward to press his forehead onto the roof, bringing his hands up to rest on his neck while he breaths. 

The tall man stands like this for a few long moments before he stands straight, looking over his car into the parking lot, another deep breath and he opens the door and gets in. The drive is short, barely paying attention to his surroundings. He hardly even notices when he pulls into the parking lot of his apartment complex, his mind on autopilot as he gets out of his car, walks in the door, and up the short flight of stairs to the dorms. That is until he is standing in front of the door, he stands there, thinking, wishing he didn’t have to do this, didn’t just come from the hospital to tell his friends that Jungkook, their baby, had just been turned.

Taking probably the hundredth deep breath that night, Jin unlocks and opens the door, stepping in, walking the short distance into the kitchen, setting his keys and phone down on the counter, leaning over with his elbows propping himself up. Jin runs his hands through his hair and groans softly. Jin was thinking maybe he’ll just go to bed and tell Namjoon in the morning when in that moment, the aforementioned man walks into the kitchen, Jin lifts his head to look up at him, his friend, his leader.  
Joon was wearing just some old basketball shorts he usually sleeps in, a tell that he had just woken up not long ago,

“How long have you been up?” Jin asks, rubbing his eyes harshly, hoping to conceal some of his worries from the other,

“Not long, I had to go to the bathroom… did you go somewhere hyung?” 

Joon asks after he also rubs his eyes, pushing sleep out of them, he had glanced over Jin’s appearance, noticing that he seemed disheveled, “did something happen?” another question. The one Jin really didn’t want to answer. He moves around the bar of the kitchen, sitting on a tall stool and putting his head in his hands once again. “Hyung, what happened?” Namjoon was now alert, moving to stand beside the older man, he reached out, hesitant for a moment before resting his hand on his friend’s shoulder.

Jin was not going to cry, there was no reason to, Jungkook was ok, everything was ok,

“Jungkook was attacked by a vampire, he was turned. He made it to the company building, trying to fight the First Blood cravings, but” 

he pauses for a moment to take in a shaky breath before continuing “Yoongi’s with him at the hospital, the nurse that helped him told us that an officer will have to talk to him tomorrow morning, ask him about the vampire who turned him. Then he’ll be released” Jin had tried to get out all the information for Joon as quickly and efficiently as possible. Namjoon was quiet for a long time, so long Jin tears his gaze from the wall in front of him to look at his younger friend. Joon was staring at the same wall, Jin expected to see his mind working, instead, the look in his eyes was different, calm but worried, surprised but relieved, Jin didn’t know what to make of it. 

“Who did he get, are. Are they dead?” at the question, Namjoon finally turns to look at his hyung, his expression still unfamiliar, Jin thought he saw determination,

“A janitor” Joon nods at the response, sighing as well

“I’ll tell the others in the morning, no use waking them up and worrying them” Jin nods at his friend’s decision, standing up and looking over to Joon,

“I’m gonna try to sleep,” 

he stands and turns towards the hall that goes to the bedrooms, stopping for a moment as he feels Joon’s stillness, 

“Do you want to spend the night in Yoongi’s bed?” Jin asks, his voice soft from drowsiness. 

“Nah, I’ll be ok, thanks hyung” Joon responds, walking over to stand next to him, nudging him slightly as they walk down the hall, their doors shutting behind them as they enter their rooms, nearly silently in the sleeping house.  
~  
Namjoon is woken up the next day by a body falling on top of him, he grunts at the sudden impact and groans from the weight,

“Tae get off” Joon groans, pushing at the younger to try and roll him off, opening his eyes after Tae falls to rest beside him. Joon turns to lay on his side and look over at the second youngest, who stares right back with an adorable, nearly heart melting pout 

“Jin hyung told me to come wake you up” Joon hums in reply to Tae’s message,

“Did he make breakfast?”

“Yeah he made gyeran mari* then he said he and you had to tell us something” another pout follows a bright smile as Tae talked about breakfast. Joon groans, rolls onto his back, rubs his face and sits up. Tae follows, his smile returning as he watches his friend get up,

“Go eat, I’m gonna get dressed” he says simply and Tae scampers off of Joon’s bed and out of the room. Another groan escapes the man on the bed’s throat, he turns and swings his legs over the side of the bed, sitting for a moment before he stands and starts to get ready, picking out his outfit for the day and hopping into the shower in his bathroom, washing his face and brushing his teeth once out of the shower, dressing, and finally leaving his room. 

Just at that moment as he leaves his room another resident of the apartment walks down the hall, greeting Joon with a bright smile

“Morning, how’d you sleep?” Hoseok asks, stopping next to his friend to reach over and lightly massages his shoulders, his smile dropping slightly as he notices that Joon seemed a little tense.

“Fine, c’mon, hyung made breakfast” Joon replies, gently shrugging off Hobi’s hand and turning to walk down the hall to the kitchen and living room.   
Entering the large communal area Joon notices Tae and Jimin sat on two bar stools, their heads bent close together as they whispered, Jimin whips around in his chair as he hears Joon enter, only to pout and turn back around again when he sees who it was, Hobi follows behind Joon and enters the room to sit next to the maknaes, ruffling Tae’s hair as he sits. Joon follows now, standing at the end of the island, watching his friends as Jin serves up a few small plates of the breakfast he had made. Jin starts eating his portion immediately and Hobi does the same after seeing his hyung start eating. Tae stares down at his plate and Jimin glances between the three hyungs,

“Where are Jungkookie and Yoongi hyung?” he asks and Hobi looks over to Jimin, still chewing 

“are they not in their rooms? Still sleeping?” he asks, glancing up at Jin as well. Namjoon sighs, looking down at his hands as he folds them on the counter, Jin glances over to him before responding.

“Last night, something happened, we don’t know all the details, Jungkook will tell us today but” another deep breath “He was turned, and tried to get into the company building, to try and fight the First Blood cravings but, he still got someone, a janitor, so he went through phase three and the paramedics had to take him to the hospital, Yoongi is with him, the police should be talking to him soon, about what happened last night.” Jin finished, having not looked at the other members as he spoke, and took a sip of coffee.

“Is he gonna be ok?” at the sad sound of Tae’s voice, Jin finally looks up, meeting the younger boys eyes and nodding quickly 

“Of course Tae, he’s gonna be just fine” finishing it off with a smile that doesn’t quite meet his eyes,

“But things are gonna be different now aren’t they?” Hoseok asks, no one had touched their food after Jin started talking just a moment ago, Hobi having put down one of his slices of bread just before he was gonna take a bite.

“Sure but it won’t be that different right? He’ll just need to wear a lot of sunscreen and, one of our managers will have to pick up rations from the blood bank” Jimin says, looking around at the older guys hopefully.

“It won’t just be that chim, his sleep schedule is gonna be kinda wack, his immune system is gonna wack, we don’t know how his senses have changed yet either, whether they’ll just be slightly advanced or if he’ll be overwhelmed easily” Joon shakes his head a few times after he speaks, 

“To tell you the truth it is probably gonna suck a little, and I’m worried for more than just the physical changes he went through, but I’m gonna believe it’s gonna be ok, because yes there will be a lot of changes but I know we’ll be able to handle it” Jin continues his dongsaeng’s speech, looking over at the three sitting at the bar, a more real smile lifting his cheeks and the younger boys try to match it.

“Finish up eating and we’ll go see Yoongi and Jungkook” they all nod and continue their breakfast in half silence, only broken as Tae updates the others on anything he reads off of some ‘so your friend/family member turned into a vampire, what now?’ website.   
~  
About an hour after breakfast the small group make their way into the hospital lobby, Namjoon and Jin going over to the receptionist desk to sign them all in as guests, and with a short conversation with the older man behind the desk that they didn’t need the room number or assistance finding it, the five boys make their way to the elevator and down the hall to Jungkook’s room. They pause, all standing outside the door for a moment, Joon in front, scared to see what had become of their maknae, he knew vampires who were turned look barely any different to how they did before, but he was still scared, hardly anyone gets turned anymore. A small hand on his shoulder pulls him from short swirling, almost simple thoughts of worry, he turns his head slightly to see Jimin smiling up at him reassuringly, the rest of the members also smiling, Tae glancing between the leader and the door, clearly anxious. 

After taking a deep breath Namjoon lightly knocks on the door and then opens it, peering inside first before stepping in. In the room Jungkook is awake with Yoongi’s phone in his hand, the older asleep with his head pillowed by folded arms, resting on Jungkook’s bed. Jungkook looks up from Yoongi’s phone and smiles brightly as his members file into the room, Jimin and Tae pushing past their leader to sit on either side of Jungkook’s bed, trying not to disturb the pink haired rapper from his sleep.

“Are you ok?” Jimin asks, leaning over to squeeze the maknae in what would be a bone crushing hug if Jungkook’s bones were still fragile enough. The boy who should be crushed simply chuckles lightly,

“I’m fine Jiminie” Jimin lets go of the hug and Tae leans over to give Jungkook a ‘not so bone crushing hug’ as he had to kinda bend around Yoongi just to reach the boy. Jungkook, smiling through all this, looks over to the three standing at the end of his bed and gently chews on his bottom lip, a subconscious habit but one he had at least trained enough to not tear his skin,

“I’m fine Hyungs, really” followed by the second small, reassuring smile Joon had been subjected to that day. Said man walks over and passes Jimin on the bed to hug Jungkook who chuckles into the older’s shoulder

“I am stocking up on hugs right now” he says lightly, looking over Joon’s back to smile at the remaining two, who both walk over and crush Joon into Jungkook as they all pile on top of each other on the bed. Jimin and Tae laughing though trying to stay quite, fail and Yoongi wakes with a soft grumble, turning over and sitting up as Hoseok gently accidentally bumps into him

“Ah, sorry hyung” he says with a laugh, everyone happy to see their Maknae smiling and in one piece.

“S’fine” Yoongi mumbles softly, sitting back in his chair, his own small smile tugging up at seeing all the members spilling off the bed, “when did you guys get here?” he asks unbothered by the sudden surge in noise as the boys were no longer practicing caution on their volume.

“Not long, just a few minutes” Namjoon answers after detaching himself from the small pile which was slowly disentangling itself, grabbing one of the other chairs in the room and sliding it over to Yoongi’s side of the bed, “how’d you sleep?” He asks the smaller man, leaning back in the chair.

“Not, awfully”

“Hyung said the police would be coming up to talk to Jungkook, have they been in yet?”

“No” Namjoon sighs at his hyung’s answer, not particularly wanting to be here when the police did show up, but knowing he would not leave, even if a nurse or the police asked him too. While the Maknae’s and 2seok chatted, apparently about some game Tae had been playing, ‘distracting from the unpleasant reality’ Joon thinks, and listens on to the conversation, wanting the same distraction. For a few moments the mood is light and happy, Joon and Yoongi sit watching their members, content to ignore why they are in the hospital, eager to put off talking about it until they need to. But only for a few moments, the time feeling long and short, but both too fleeting with a redundant description.   
The moments end when a short burst of three knocks silence the five boys talking, all turning to the door as the nurse from last night appears, she stops in the doorway as a brief expression of startelement flashes across her face before morphing into amusement,

“Mr Lee mentioned you had some guests, he didn’t say how many” followed by a soft chuckle. 

“How are you feeling this morning Jungkook?” she asks kindly as all the members scamper to get off the bed and give room to the nurse.

“Fine” he says shyly, watching her with wide, only slightly nervous eyes,

“Good, I’m just going to do a quick check up, then we have some officer’s waiting outside to talk to you” at this Jungkook’s eyes widen impossibly bigger and the Nurse chuckles again,

“Don’t worry you aren’t in trouble” 

“Would like us to leave?” Hoseok ask, glancing between the nurse and Jungkook,

“You don’t all have to, but I think it would be best if some of you left the room so it doesn’t get too crowded” She chuckles again, and finishes up after having checked Jungkook’s temperature, eyes ears, throat and blood pressure, like any normal check up, the youngest finds himself surprised at hardly noticing she was doing anything as his mind was back in the dark alley last night, he had gone silent and was winning a staring contest with his sheet during the check up. The nurse noticing and after a quick glance to Jimin who was the closest, leans down to be eye level with the young boy,

“Are you ok sweetie?” Jungkook loses the staring contest and blushes lightly as he glances between the nurse and all his members,

“Yes, sorry” he whispers and the nurse looks over to Yoongi who had stood up,

“I’m going to stay with you while you talk to the police officers Kook, it’s gonna be fine” Yoongi smiles as he grabs Jungkook's hand, squeezing it in a burst of three,

“Me too”

“I wanna stay too Joon hyung” Tae steps forward as the nurse steps back, giggling at the boys,

“No, only me and Yoongi. Hyung will you take them, somewhere” Namjoon asks, looking over to the oldest with a pleading smile,

“C’mon kids” is the reply he gets as Jin grab’s Tae’s arm and herds the rest of the members out of the room, Tae whining softly, Jimin trying to keep his eyes on the youngest boy and Hoseok trying to distract both of them. 

After everyone, including the nurse leave, the three still in the room get a moment to themselves,

“Is there anything you want to tell us before the officers come to talk to you Kookie?” Namjoon asks, sitting where Jimin was before. The boy in the bed simply shakes his head, once again looking down at his sheet, another burst of three squeezes to his hand bring’s Jungkook’s attention up to his hyungs,

“If at any point you want to stop talking or anything, or if you want them to leave, you tell us ok, you aren’t in trouble, so you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to” Yoongi says sternly, knowing the young boy had a tendency to do things he didn’t want to do in order to ‘do the right thing’. Jungkook nods in reply,

“I know hyung” he says softly and in that moment the door opens, and in steps two female police officers, one tall and muscular looking and the other small with short hair dyed blonde. Jungkook would have chuckled at their contrast if his palms weren’t sweating. The blonde stands by the door and the taller walks over to to chair Namjoon was sitting in a moment ago, taking a seat herself so she is eye level to Jungkook,

“Hello, I’m officer Sung, that’s officer Park. What’s your name?” Officer Sung asks with a soft smile to Jungkook,

“J-jeon Jungkook” he whispers back, smiling politely, she nods and turns to Yoongi who reaches out to shake her hand with a small bow,

“Min Yoongi” Officer Sung nods to him and turns to Joon who doesn’t reach over the bed to shake the officer’s hand but instead offers a deeper bow,

“Kim Namjoon” she nods again and returns her attention to Jungkook, pulling out a small notebook,

“Ok Sweetie, I want to do this as quickly as I can for you, but please, take your time, turnings are always nasty. So please, tell me everything that happened last night, even if a detail might seem unimportant” she keeps eye contact with Jungkook, who was glancing between her and his bed sheet, his hand not holding Yoongi’s, clutching it tightly. His hyung squeezes his hand a few times, he glances up at him, met with a soft smile, before looking up at the officer, who’s own smile was kind and patient. Jungkook takes a deep breath, and returns his attention to his lap, before speaking.

“I was staying at a friends house for a bit, but one of his hyungs had told him they had schedule today, so we should go to sleep soon, they said I could stay the night, but I didn’t want to accidentally keep my friend up, or cause any problems, and our dorms aren’t far apart, I thought it would be fine if I just walked home” Jungkook stops there for a moment, moving his hand from Yoongi’s to clench at his sheet. No one in the room moves, or speaks, letting Jungkook take his time before he continued.

“I just” he takes a deep breath “I was walking down a side road that didn’t have much traffic, I passed alleys that led off between buildings. I, I wasn’t paying attention, I should have seen him, or heard him” Jungkook was shaking now, tears welling up in his eyes. Yoongi gets up off the chair he was on and sits next to Jungkook, wrapping his arms around him, squeezing him tightly,

“It’s ok kookie, it’s not your fault, it’s ok” Yoongi whispers into the younger’s hair, holding him so tightly. Neither Officer Sung nor Namjoon say anything as they watch Jungkook take a few breaths, Yoongi rubbing his back gently for a few moments.   
Officer Sung sets a box of tissues next to Jungkook,

“It’s ok to cry Jungkook-ssi, like I said take your time” he reaches out with a shaky hand taking one of the tissues and wiping away his tears, Yoongi still holding him tightly.

“H-he, he came up behind me, he grabbed me, pinning my arms to my side and covering my mouth with his hand so I couldn’t scream… He pulled me into one of the alleys..” Jungkook takes another shuddering breath, bringing his arms up and wrapping them around himself, holding his biceps, squeezing them.

“He pushed me onto the ground, and sat on me, holding my shoulders down with his hands. I, I tried to get away, I really did, I thrashed and kicked and screamed but he covered my mouth again when I did” Junkook was looking between the other people in the room, eyes wide and desperate, as he tried to convince them of how hard he fought.   
Now Namjoon stepped forward, resting his hand on Jungkook’s thigh,

“It’s ok Jungkook, we know, you did so well Jungkook, you fought him hard” He said softly, bending slightly to meet Jungkook’s gaze. Yoongi had moved so he was sitting behind Jungkook, arms still wrapped around him, but his face not in Jungkook’s space. Jungkook took another few deep breaths, closing his eyes which forced the tears, which had been welling up, to spill over and trail down his cheeks.

“He leaned down, and bit me” jungkook shakes his head and takes another shuddering breath, 

“then he was gone, he left so quickly after he bit me. And I laid there, on the ground, and, I could feel my neck bleeding” another few breaths,

“I stood up and started to walk back to the company building, it was closer then the dorms… I thought I made it, I, I didn’t think anyone would still be there” a sob, wrecks his chest, sending a hard shudder through his body,

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t want to, I’m so sorry” and he curls into himself, nearly pressing his face into his lap, Yoongi holds him tighter, his own tears falling silently down his face. He holds him tight and presses soft kisses into the back of his head, whispering soft words for him, words Jungkook couldn’t hear over his own sobs. Namjoon stands up now and walks around the bed to stand next to officer Sung,

“Please, if you have any more questions for him can they wait, please” Officer sung glances between Namjoon and jungkook, 

“Just one more, it’s really simply” she reaches into her back and pulls out a picture, the mugshot of the vampire who had been on the news all week, and she shows it to Jungkook,

“Was this him Jungkook-ssi?” she asks, very calm, and kind. At her question, he glances up, whipping his tears quickly to see the picture. He takes in another deep breath and nods once before turning away from the officer and curling into Yoongi’s lap, who starts rubbing his back and running his fingers through his hair.

“Thank you Jungkook-ssi, please get some rest” is the last thing officer Sung says before shey stands, bowing to Namjoon, and then leaving the room, with officer Park trailing behind her. 

The only sound in the room, after the door closes, is Jungkook’s sobs, each one heart wrenching for his hyungs to hear, each one sending another wave of tears into Yoongi’s eyes. Namjoon sits back down next to Jungkook, wrapping his arms around the two on the bed, rubbing both Jungkook and Yoongi’s backs as best he can, feeling useless and wanting Jungkook to stop crying, but knowing he can’t make that happen.  
They sit like that for a long while, and soon Jungkook cries himself tired, and drifts asleep on his hyungs lap, shivering ever so slightly from feeling emotionally overwhelmed. The two still awake, glance at each other, with a sad understanding. Things are gonna be different, and they will do anything to help Jungkook through it.

**Author's Note:**

> Posting the first chapter to see how this does. I'll still work on and post the second one when it's done. notes are very much appreciated, especially if you have suggestions about anything.
> 
> (also, I apologize to any nurses for not knowing anything about medical procedure, feel free to correct me and I'll edit it)


End file.
